Sleeping Warrior Snapshots
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Sleeping Warrior (AuroraxMulan). These are unconnected one-shots with various ratings(story may become M) and prompts. Mainly romance, but they don't all have a happy ending. Please read the beginning AN before each story, important info and any violence/trigger/smex warnings will be there. I welcome new prompts, and please support Mulan coming back to the show! Enjoy.
1. Waking Up

**So...it's that time again. The time where I start a new story on some new gay thing I've fallen in love with and get sidetracked so I'm not working on older stories. Yep. Anyways, as you can tell by the tags, this is an AuroraxMulan(aka Sleeping Warrior) story. Well, actually, this will be a series of one-shots.**

 **Ratings will vary, overall story rated T until I have a chapter that's really M. Ratings will be at the top of each chapter, as well as a few other things, such as setting(storybrooke vs fairy tale land), relationships(if Phillip is there/with Aurora/if Mulan is with Aurora), and maybe a prompt. Most of these will be AU unless it says otherwise-just go with the flow guys. Also, assume Mulan has her hair down or in a normal ponytail. None of that poofy warrior hairstyle.**

 **So without any further ado, here is the first one-shot!(It's rather short.)**

* * *

 **Setting: Storybrooke, Aurora and Mulan crossed over in S2.**

 **Relationship: Have been dating for a while, Phillip is nowhere and that's great.**

 **Rating: T, nothing explicit...implied nudity/smex, that's why T...**

 **Prompt: ...just...waking up next to her.**

* * *

Mulan took a deep breath, raising her arms above her head. She stretched her legs out to the edge of the bed, smiling as she felt another foot nudge her own. Mulan turned over, nuzzling into the back of Aurora's neck. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer, getting a mumble in response. Mulan smiled, opening her eyes to see a mass of hair. She raised her head to look at the clock-it was rather late in the morning.

 _I'm gonna have to leave for work soon..._

Mulan thought for a moment, then carefully removed her arm from around Aurora's waist. She slid out from under the covers, trying to be silent. A grumble from behind told her she was not very successful.

"Mmm...Lan...where are you..." Mulan chuckled as she pulled a shirt on, looking for her belt. "Here, Rora. I gotta go to work, okay? You should sleep in." Aurora turned over and glowered at Mulan, still half asleep. She held up a hand and Mulan took it, sliding onto the bed.

"Good morning, Princess," Mulan said, kissing her on the forehead. Aurora sat up, pulling the covers up to her chest.

"Morning, _Ping_ ," Aurora said pointedly. Mulan's mouth twitched into a smile for a second, then she rolled her eyes.

"My apologies. Good morning, _Aurora_." Aurora grinned, leaning in for a longer kiss."That's better, isn't it?" Aurora breathed, still just an inch away from Mulan's face. "Yes, but...I do have to go to work now."

Aurora pouted, leaning into Mulan's arms. "Why~...why work, though. We don't need to really pay for anything, everyone in town knows everyone."

Mulan smiled, pressing a kiss into Aurora's hair. "Because being a deputy is important. We many know everyone, but things change and people do things that need to be stopped. Also, asking everyone for help but not helping ourselves? That's-"

"Dishonorable and lazy, I know." Aurora sighed. Mulan let her go and she dropped back onto her side, watching as her warrior tried to find her shoes.

"What time will you be back?"

"Um...it depends, but before 8, probably. Snow has decided to throw another frivolous party, so Ruby and I will be providing security just in case. Well, just me, really, Ruby will most likely get absorbed into the party..."

Aurora giggled. "There it is. The warrior side is back."

Mulan looked at Aurora in confusion. "Back? Did "it" go somewhere?"

"Whenever you're in bed, or with just me...you're softer. Less...fighter, more protector. And you seem..." Aurora stopped, blushing. "I seem what?"

"...happier."

Mulan started in surprise, looking away, but couldn't help a small smile.

"Well...you're right, but I do have to reprimand you for something," Mulan said, kicking her shoes away and turned back towards Aurora.

"Oh? What is that?" Aurora grinned as Mulan crawled on top of her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm definitely going to be late for work now."

* * *

 **Ta-da! *holds pose then realizes no one can actually see me* Oh. Yes. *clears throat awkwardly* Well that wasn't awful! I think? Anyways, this was the one to kick it off, next chapter is actually already written, should be up right after this one...it's M. Anyways, if you want me to do a specific prompt, have concerns about the characters becoming OOC or anything else, please send me a message/comment. Have a nice day!**


	2. Hogwarts

**Setting: Hogwarts, actually. They are 7th years, no fairy tale stuff.**

 **Relationship: Dating for the past year.**

 **Prompt: ...Harry Potter AU, nothing else to it.**

 **Rating: light M? Still M... Smut later on, nothing too explicit, but not for the innocent. Edit-actually...smut, nothing specifically said but you can get the drift of what's going on. Enjoy!**

 ***This is kinda a practice for me in writing around smut and not being direct, so...just warning you that it's not my go-to style.**

 **Also, there are notes at the bottom for if you get confused with who is in what House. Please read it ALL before commenting. This isn't a super-explicit M, which is why this overall story is T for now. If that changes, there's a relatively explicit chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mulan...come on, class starts soon..." Aurora turned her head away, trying to straighten her tie. "If you miss a single class, Professor McGonagall will kill you..."

Mulan grumbled, sitting up on the bed. "She can't kill me. Who would take my place on the team for tomorrow's game?"

Aurora giggled, standing up. "Be that as it may, we do have to go. I'm not doing that well in Potions anyways and Professor Snape will kill me if I'm late."

Mulan sighed but stood up, stretching. "Next time, ask the room for a larger bed." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"The Room if Requirement isn't perfect, and it gets you what you need-"

"Not what you want," Mulan finished, slipping her shoe on. "I know, Princess. See you after lunch?" Aurora adjusted Mulan's tie and nodded, letting her hands fall and trace the proud crest on her robes.

Aurora leaned forwards and gave Mulan a peck on the cheek, smiling as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Mulan pulled her in for a proper kiss, her other hand sneaking down to Aurora's hip.

Aurora eventually took a step back, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "We have to go now or we'll be late, Mulan!"

Mulan held up her hands in surrender, following Aurora to the door. "My apologies, you just looked so..." Mullen trailed off as she caught Aurora's gaze. "I was going to say beautiful."

Aurora blushed in surprise, but shook her head as she pressed against the door, listening. "No one around, come on."

They darted out into a side hallway, the door sinking into the wall behind them. Mulan glanced around and gave Aurora one more peck on the cheek before heading in the other direction.

Aurora practically skipped to Potions.

* * *

"Well then ask the Prof why she can't come up to study!" Emma said, tipping her glass at Mulan.

Mulan sighed. "You know the rules against cross-house visit are there for a reason, Emma. If Aurora could come in to study, so could Regina."

Hook winced at the name. "True, true, but think about it. We want to see our friends, just chat and have drinks, so why not have them able to just sit in the common room?"

"Or share a bed," Emma smirked, giving Mulan a knowing glance. Hook's eyebrows shot up as Mulan looked away, slightly pink.

"Ooooh, someone has earned their pride here, haven't they? You know, you two should-" Mulan put one hand over Hook's mouth, looking around.

"Please shut up. And Emma, how did you-I mean, when did you know?"

Emma snorted. "Please, at least a week ago. You never miss dinner two nights in a row. And without a decent excuse? Plus, I asked Ruby, and Aurora just barely showed up in time for curfew those nights, just like you. It wasn't hard to add together."

Mulan shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Hook slung his arm over her shoulders, grinning. "Room of requirement, right? No where else in school you would dare do anything indecent without the fear of being found-you could hide in that place for eternity. But you don't need that long, you just need enough time to have your lass under you and.."

"Hook!" Mulan's voice was a bit higher this time. "Shut. Up. Professor McGonagall is heading this way."

* * *

"Meeting her again?" Aurora looked up from her book to see Belle grinning at her. "What?"

"You never rush through lunch unless you have somewhere really important to be, and we don't have any activities today...so, by process of elimination, you're going to see her again."

Aurora's cheeks colored. "Sh-shut up, Belle! How do you even know that we-but you said you thought we were just-" Aurora put her head in her hands, whining. Belle laughed, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"Whoa, what's got you down?" Ruby said, slipping onto the bench. Aurora grabbed Belle's arm, shaking her head. Belle just smiled, leaning across the table.

"Either you tell her or I do. You know she'll find out if she gets curious, and better now than her finding the room of requirement..." Aurora dropped her head onto the table.

"Belle, you are evil..."

* * *

"And where are you going, Miss Fa?" Mulan froze, swallowing. She turned to face the Professor, ignoring the grins of Emma and Hook in the background.

"Well, Professor, I have a da...study session! I'm going to meet up with a few friends so we can discuss transportation spells...and Quidditch strategies for...tomorrow..." Mulan trailed off as Professor McGonagall walked up to her and crossed her arms.

"And would your study group happen to involve any members of Hufflepuff House? Say...Miss Rose?"

Mulan felt sweat run down her neck as she tried to hide her nervousness, crossing her arms behind her back. "Um, y-yes ma'am. Auro-uh, Miss Rose and I are friends, and were taking some of the same classes, and we're in different houses so we can't see-talke to each other often, and it's our last year so I'm worried we may fall out of touch, and I-I-"

McGonagall held up a hand to silence the girl, a small smile on her face. "I have no questions for you, Miss Fa. I am simply here to remind you of two things. One, that no members of other houses may be in another houses' chambers, and two, that because of tomorrow's late game, the curfews for tonight and tomorrow have been extended some. Make sure you're in good health for the game, and do give Miss Rose my best."

Professor McGonagall strode by the shocked student, nodding to other teachers. Mulan remained frozen, staring where the Professor's head had been.

Hook practically jumped out of his seat, clapping Mulan on the shoulder. "You just got the Prof's stamp of approval, mate! "Curfew has been extended some"-she basically just gave you permission to be in the room of requirement all night! Oh, I got to get me some more points with the Prof now that I know her power..."

Mulan's face was still red as she processed this, but she knew Hook was right. _A...a whole night w-with Aurora?_

She shook her head, trying to clear away impure thoughts to no avail.

* * *

Ruby's shoulders shook with laughter, her hands clamped over her mouth as she watched Mulan from across the dining hall.

"What? What is it now?" Aurora asked, still embarrassed from earlier. She turned to see what Ruby was looking at and paled when she saw Professor McGonagall walking away, leaving a red and shocked Mulan.

She spun back around to face Ruby and Belle. "What. Happened."

Ruby and Belle just glanced at each other. "I have no idea, she's the one that can read lips," Belle said finally. Ruby glowered at her.

"Rubyyyyyy! Please tell me? Please? I have to know..." Belle suddenly nudged Ruby, who glanced up before turning back to Aurora.

"You know, I'd love to tell you, but...I think you'll know when you go to meet Mulan anyways. Have fun!" Aurora gaped furiously at them as they grabbed their stuff and scampered off, giggling.

"Wh-honestly! Those two! I'm so going to kill them after I-" Aurora froze, halfway out of the bench with books in hand as she saw Mulan walking towards her quickly.

"Mulan! Oh thank god, oh, what did Professor McGonagall..." Aurora grew confused as Mulan just grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hallway.

"Don't look towards the Gryffindor table no matter what, okay? Hook and Emma have dirty, dirty minds..."

Aurora raised an eyebrow as Mulan pulled her down a deserted corridor. She grinned as she saw a familiar door, smaller but still the same, hidden behind a tapestry.

"Are they really the only ones?" Aurora said, shifting her books to hold Mulan's hand. Mulan grumbled, pushing open the door.

As soon as it shut, she practically threw Aurora's books away, pinning her to the wall. Aurora gasped in surprise as she felt Mulan's lips on her neck, hands roaming eagerly.

"Professor McGonagall told me that for tonight and tomorrow night, curfew is being pushed back. Don't know exactly why, but I don't really care."

Aurora groaned as Mulan's hands quickly stripped her of her tie and robe, stopping at the collar of her shirt. "I-I forgot to think for a bed..."

"Doesn't matter," Mulan growled, ears going pink at her own words. "I-I mean, later, tomorrow, but now..." She traced Aurora's form with her eyes, licking her lips.

Aurora exhaled heavily as Mulan's hand traced down her chest and stomach, untucking her shirt. "But n-now?" Aurora panted, head rolling back as Mulan's hand slid under her skirt and began to tug it off.

Aurora's breath caught in her throat as Mulan's hand ghosted over her pelvic bone, reaching her prize. Aurora swallowed as Mulan trailed kisses down her neck, free hand supporting her side.

Mulan grinned as Aurora moaned, lips parted slightly and eyes closed. "Right now, I don't think you care just what I'm taking you on-or against, in this case." Aurora grit her teeth, hissing as Mulan moved rhythmically against her, teeth finding her collarbone.

Aurora's face was flushed as she grabbed Mulan's back, dropping her head onto her shoulder. Mulan pressed her more firmly into the wall, careful not to crush her. Aurora's hips bucked forwards and she groaned, lifting her mouth up to Mulan's ear.

"Lan, please...just..." Aurora moaned in appreciation as Mulan moved a hand to her chest, squeezing softly through her shirt.

"Please what?" Aurora's breath hitched as Mulan ran her tongue down her chest, breaking off to kiss her stomach. Mulan straightened back up, pulling her hand out and placing a knee between Aurora's legs.

Mulan gave Aurora a peck on the cheek as she lifted her up, the hand on her stomach sliding down again slowly. "I'll finish you if you promise to come to the game tomorrow."

Aurora nodded, taking a shaky breath before she grinned. "If you w-win, I'll even c-come visit you in the locker r-room. Just, Lan, please..." Aurora placed her forehead against Mulan's, wrapping her arms around her neck.

She opened her eyes, staring at Mulan before something else caught her attention. Her grin turned into a smirk and she suddenly pushed Mulan away from the wall.

Mulan tensed, falling onto something unexpected with a yelp. "What the..." Confusion turned into amusement as she saw that the room had, at some point, given them a low bed.

"Took long enough," Aurora laughed, pulling Mulan into a sitting position with her tie. "Let's see you get your workout before the game, ok?"

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything, I know they aren't all in the best houses, but I needed Mulan and Aurora to each have 2 wingmen/friends. And they're all the same age, so 17.** **Now, before anyone says the characters are a little OOC, keep in mind that they're teenagers, so they're still growing, and they aren't in fairy tail land, so many of the things that shape them as characters haven't happened. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Gryffindor- Mulan, Hook, Emma.**

 **Hufflepuff- Aurora, Belle, Ruby.**

 **Slytherin- Regina(whoops).**

 **No others mentioned b/c they aren't important to the story.**


	3. Trying

**Setting: Storybrooke, Mulan and Aurora came back w/Snow and Emma and have settled in, nothing is going wrong rn.**

 **Relationship: Aurora and Mulan have been dating for a while.**

 **Prompt: At first, Mulan thinks Aurora is mad at her, so she is being stubborn by punishing herself. But that's not all...angst and some Phillip mention.**

 **Rating: T. Minor cursing, some angst, alcohol mention, heavy smexy implications. If you're above the age of 14 you're probably good.**

* * *

Emma nudged open the door, cursing as she dropped a bag. She fumbled with her keys, managing to open her office door before she spilled the rest of her stuff.

"Good morning, Sheriff."

Emma jumped in shock, hand landing on her gun as she spun towards the jail cell. Mulan looked back at her calmly, seated on the wall cot in a meditation pose.

Emma blinked in confusion, crossing her arms. "What are you doing in there? Really, like what crime could you possibly have committed?"

Mulan shrugged. "I have committed no crime, Sheriff. I simply wanted somewhere...cut off to meditate."

Emma frowned. "You're not fooling me, Mulan. I know you normally meditate out in the forest." Mulan shifted uncomfortably as Emma drew closer to the cell, knowing she was caught. "Why are you in a jail cell this early in the morning?"

Mulan didn't reply, simply letting out a deep breath.

She straightened up suddenly. "I'm calling Aurora."

"Th-that's not necessary-Emma, she's probably still asleep-"

Emma ignored her, sitting down at Ruby's desk so she could face the cell. She picked up the phone and dialed the first number, staring Mulan down.

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

Emma grinned as she put in the second to last number, Mulan's face showing a small hint of discomfort. "If Aurora comes over her, I'm going to record it..."

Mulan's eye twitched. "Fine," she sighed, leaning back against the wall. Emma placed her chin in her hands, phone forgotten.

"We...well, we went to the Rabbit Hole last night with Red and Belle, and..."

"You didn't invite me?!" Emma said, hurt.

Mulan looked it her blankly. "You were having one of your "Henry" nights. We thought it best not to interrupt. Regardless, Aurora wanted to try some weird drink, which I was against, so she picked something else and made me drink it. I now suspect it had a rather high...high alcohol level, and...well, when people are drunk you lock them up, so..."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "That's not all there is to it. Come on, spill."

Mulan sighed, rubbing her temples. "There are...sections of last night that I do not remember...and some parts are...blurred, but..."

Emma sighed. "But you think you did something to make your girlfriend mad while you were drunk, so you don't wanna go home in case she bites your freaking head off."

Mulan nodded slowly. "Although I do not think she possesses the...power to "bite my head off", I-"

"It's-it's an expression, ignore it. Look, after this, I'm gonna call Aurora, tell her you're here, then go on my rounds. Good?"

"B-but I can't-"

"Mulan, I will either call her, or cuff you to the cell bars and then call her. Okay?"

Mulan nodded weakly.

"Now. What else is there?" Mulan looked at Emma warily.

"Come on, I know you wouldn't lock yourself up just for this. You'd be checking with Aurora and panicking, not hiding. No, you..." Emma tried to catch Mulan's eye to no avail.

"...Emma. Do you...do you think-I mean, you didn't know her then, but..."

Mulan ground her teeth, annoyed.

She trailed off, looking down at her feet. Emma pulled Ruby's chair to the cell, sitting across from Mulan.

"Mulan. Tell me what it is."

Mulan crossed her arms, conflicted.

"Mr. Gold...he owes me a favor." Emma's eyes grew wide, but she said nothing.

"And I have come to realize that since we have the medallion, we have a link...to Phillip's soul. I know it's a long shot, but since magic is back..."

"...there's a chance Mr. Gold could bring Phillip back." Mulan nodded.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Y-yes! Of course! Phillip is my friend, but...I do not want to tell Aurora and get her hopes up. And I-" Mulan closed her eyes, clasping her hands together.

Emma sat back in her chair, sighing. "I get it, Mulan. If it doesn't work, you're worried it'll hurt Aurora. But if it does...you're worried she'll ditch you for Phillip."

Mulan opened her eyes, wincing. "Am I that transparent?"

"No, actually, you're as thick as a rock. I'm just good at figuring people out. And despite how annoyingly stoic you can be, I know you care about people. And I know that you love Aurora, I've seen the way she looks at you."

Mulan huffed in amusement. "Stoic. And a heart of stone...that could suit me. To possibly deny Aurora what she wants because I-I'm just selfish...I _promised_ Phillip-" Her voice broke and Emma reached through the bars, placing a hand on Mulan's shoulder.

"Hey. That's not selfish. You're stuck here, Mulan. It's not an easy position to be in, really. But you have to do something or it'll never change."

Mulan nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know. I just-just don't know what to _do_."

Emma let out a breath, nodding. "Alright. How about this. You and I go to Gold right now and see if it can be done. If so, we try it. If not, you tell Aurora. It's the only thing to do, Mulan."

Mulan reaching into her jacket, brushing the amulet's pouch.

"I...alright. Let's do that."

* * *

"Aurora, it...it failed. Gold-the piece of Phillip wasn't strong enough. We would have to be back in the Enchanted Forest for it to work, but...we don't have another p-piece to use, so we would need the...need the wraith itself, but for that we need to..." Mulan trailed off, keeping her eyes closed.

Silence.

Mulan swallowed, head bowed slightly.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Aurora. I d-didn't want to tell you for fear of getting your hopes up, but I now regret that decision. I'm so sorry. If...if you want me to, I'll...I could..."

Mulan flinched in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Mulan."

She did, keeping her gaze fixed on the princess's shoes.

"Now look at me."

Mulan slowly raised her head, slowly looking up past the princess's outstretched arm.

"I'm not really mad," Aurora said, sniffling. "I'm annoyed you didn't tell me, but I get why. I'm more frustrated with the fact that you disappeared last night and didn't show up until this morning. What if you had gotten _hurt_ , you idiot?"

Aurora's voice broke and Mulan took a step forwards, shaking her head.

"No, no, I-" Aurora placed a finger over her lips, wiping her cheek.

"I'm still annoyed with you. But I think it was sweet, and foolish, and perhaps a bit brave of you to try and make a deal with Mr Gold. But _this_ -" the princess suddenly made a fist and weakly hit Mulan on the arm, "is for last night."

Mulan blinked in surprise as Aurora crossed her arms, smiling sadly.

"Going off and leaving me all alone just because you had a bit to drink...that's not a proper way to treat a... _your_ princess, is it?"

Mulan dropped to one knee, taking one of Aurora's hands with her. She looked up at the surprised girl as she kissed her palm gently, eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I am sorry I left you, my princess. I had thought I was...acting inappropriately due to alcohol. I believe that my judgement may have been clouded. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Aurora giggled, wiping away the last of her tears. She pulled Mulan back up to her feet, sliding her arms around the warrior's neck.

"Whatever punishment I see fit? Really?"

Mulan licked her lips, hesitant, but finally nodded. Aurora grinned, rocking from side to side in the warrior's grip.

"Well for the first part of your punishment...you have to return the key to the jail cell to Sheriff Swan."

Mulan nodded, sliding her hands down to Aurora's hips.

"The second part: for the next hour or so...whatever I say goes, understand? Absolutely everything, and refusing means you have to sleep on the couch tonight. Good?"

Mulan nodded again, closing her eyes as Aurora gently kissed her jaw.

"The last part...is the part where I go take my shower, and when I come back, you're going to be nice and ready for me in bed, got it? Just covers, no clothes. This is also the part where you agree that, no matter how much you've had to drink, you don't leave me, okay?"

Aurora muttered the last part against Mulan's lips, not meeting the eyes she knew were shining with arousal.

"Right."

Mulan's voice was husky and breathless, and Aurora could feel the tension in her neck. She smiled, placing another kiss on her collarbone.

"Now, why don't you go run that key down to the Sheriff, and I'll take my shower? Be quick though, I may just go to sleep without you."

Aurora felt a little twinge of guilt as she saw Mulan's hair stand on end, probably from the heat of Aurora's breath.

"O-of course. I will go quickly, Princess."

Aurora raised an eyebrow and Mulan backtracked quickly.

"Aurora."

Aurora smiled again and gave her a peck on the cheek, nudging her towards the door.

"And make sure to thank the deputy for me. I wouldn't have known where you spent the night if it weren't for her."

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, here's the explanation for the "princess" thing. Aurora likes to be called by her name, not her title. That's for many reasons, like how many people are Storybrooke are royalty and that doesn't mean anything here.**

 **So! That happened. I will be doing at least 1 more of these chapters, but...going to be having a time crunch soon, won't be online much. If you have any specific prompts, please do send them to me. Have a great day!**


End file.
